


My Diamond (Yellow Diamond/Reader)

by KK_Shadows_Within



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_Shadows_Within/pseuds/KK_Shadows_Within
Summary: You were made for Blue Diamond's court but you had always been loyal to Yellow Diamond for secret reasons.





	My Diamond (Yellow Diamond/Reader)

“It would be so easy to fix,” Yellow Diamond stated. “Doesn’t she realize how dangerous it is to have doubt in your ranks. It will lead to disrespect for the entire Diamond Authority if left unchecked. The only way to stop it is by showing them why they should fear us. She’s grown so pathetic lately. Always talking about that backwater planet.”

The Pearl that you despised spoke up. “I agree, my Diamond. There’s only one way to deal with such gems. Punishment is a better motivator than a reward.” Her voice made your head throb.

You didn’t speak up about your irritation, but it must have been obvious in the look you gave her. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed.

“My Diamond, I am unsure why this (y/n) is here. I'm sure there are better things for – “

“Enough,” Yellow Diamond said. “Do you presume to know which gems I should and should not keep in my company at all times? Your part in this discussion is complete. Leave so that I may discuss issues above your knowledge. That will be all.”

With her eyes cold and mouth twisted... You could see the gem in front of you had shattered countless gems during the rebellion.

The Pearl knew better than to argue and fled the room immediately.

You didn’t relax even after the door slid shut. You didn’t know if she summoned you to an audience for actual business or to listen to a rant about Blue Diamond. It was very hard to tell the difference.

Yellow Diamond’s eyes fell on you and she gave a small smile. “No need to look so tense.”

Falling out of the stiff pose you had been standing in, you grinned. “I offer my most immense apologies my Diamond. I was trying to show the appropriate respect for your majesty.”

She pulled a face and slumped into her throne, gesturing for you to come closer. “Do not speak like that. I have had enough of formalities.”

You meandered your way over, taking your time on purpose. “You will have upset your Pearl with that.”

Yellow Diamond shook her head at the notion. It was almost odd to see her more relaxed personality after she had shown why she was the leader of the gem armies. “I don’t care much for my Pearl’s opinions. She’s been rather vocal as of late… while I do commend her desire to be useful, she’s becoming more of a hazard to my health.”

“Her voice alone is enough to crack at your gem,” you mentioned. “Blue Diamond’s one got far better vocal chords.”

“She created her one on a different planet to mine,” Yellow Diamond admitted. “But, I wouldn’t say she had a superior creation process.”

You chuckled, she was always so proud of everything that bore her symbol. “I am one of Blue Diamond’s personal creations,” you pointed out. “She chose everything about my kindergarten. I am the direct result of her process.”

Yellow Diamond scoffed. “It takes luck to create a flawless gem. There was no strategy involved.”

Whatever teasing remarks you had lined up came to a grinding halt. “Flawless?” you repeated. “I beg your pardon my Diamond, but I am far from flawless. Such a title could only belong to you or one of the others in the Authority.”

She smirked. “Have I flustered you?”

“A little,” you admitted. “You caught me off guard with such a statement. I wasn’t expecting praise of any kind…”

Her eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?” she asked. “I praise you often. Not in front of others but you’ve heard many complements from me in private.”

“None like that,” you pointed out.

Softening, Yellow Diamond turned her attention to the wall. “I try not to make it seem like I’m infatuated with you. As a military leader, I cannot have such attachments to another gem. Especially not one of lower ranking than myself and from another’s court.”

“I am loyal to Blue Diamond, but I would do anything possible if it meant I could fall under your command,” you told her.

“I would not allow it. Being in my court would put you in danger and serve as a distraction to me,” she insisted.

You were going to answer but the door flew open and you snapped to attention without even thinking about it. You shut your mouth and acted as though you were listening.

Blue Diamond paused when she noticed you. “What is one of my (y/n)s doing here?”

“I summoned her to discuss your recent actions,” Yellow Diamond proclaimed. “I thought that if you would not listen to me, you would listen to members of your court. She is not the only one I’ve had here.”

“She’s the only one that my Sapphires have reported,” Blue Diamond said. “She is here far too often. Not (y/n)s in general. Only this one.”

“This one is the most tolerable of the bunch,” Yellow Diamond answered.

Blue Diamond turned to you. “That will be all we need from you. Leave.”

You gave a salute. “Yes, my Diamond.” You turned to leave. When a Diamond spoke, it was your duty to listen. No matter how much you wanted to stay and defend Yellow Diamond in the brewing fight.

“Remain here,” Yellow Diamond ordered, bringing you to a grinding halt. “There’s no need for you to leave yet.”

“You cannot override my orders to one of the gems from my court,” Blue Diamond hissed. “(y/n), I want you out of my sights immediately.”

But you didn’t move.

Yes, you were loyal to Blue Diamond. Your creation purpose was to serve her until the end of your days and she could have you shattered with ease. Yet she was not your Diamond.

“What are you doing?” Blue Diamond snapped. “I ordered you to leave. Get out of here. Do you wish for me to shatter you?”

“Oh, so you’ll shatter this one?” Yellow Diamond asked. “But not the ones that whisper behind your back and insult you with no thought. Those you leave to do as they please.”

“Those do not defy my orders,” Blue Diamond answered.

You turned around to face the two. “I’m sorry to admit this my Diamond but they do. When you’re not looking, they find loopholes and break rules without thinking twice. Your words mean nothing when you’re not around to them.”

Blue Diamond’s gaze focused on you and you became aware that you had put your life at risk. “Do you have any proof of your claims?”

“No,” you whispered.

“Then you are making false accusations,” Blue Diamond said. “And you are conspiring against me. I will have you shattered for this.”

Yellow Diamond stood up from her throne. “No, you will not.”

Blue Diamond turned. “I thought you wanted me to be stricter. To strike fear into the hearts of those who speak behind my back.”

Yellow Diamond moved so that she was standing between the two of you, her height obscuring you from view. “Do not take my words out of context. This (y/n) has done nothing but prove her loyalty to the Diamond Authority –“

“You mean, to you,” Blue Diamond interrupted. “She isn’t loyal to us. She’s loyal to you.”

There was complete silence in the room. Blue Diamond knew she was right, she had spent more time watching you than you had thought. Yellow Diamond had nothing she could say that would prove Blue wrong. You had proven that your loyalties were more to your secret relationship than your duty.

“You could pretend to deny it,” Blue Diamond said.

“There’s no use in doing so,” you responded. “You’re right my Diamond. My loyalties have shifted, and the blame is on me. You may punish me for my actions and drop the issue.”

“You proclaim to tell me what to do?” she snapped.

Yellow Diamond stepped closer to Blue. “No. You will leave this gem alone unless you wish to no longer have any support from me or my court in any of your endeavors. She will migrate to my court and work under me.”

“You would start a possible war over a replaceable gem?” Blue Diamond asked.

“Not replaceable,” Yellow Diamond disagreed. “This (y/n) has been one of my greatest assets as of late. She has been more useful than my entire court combined. I’ve spoken to others of her make, believe me, she is unique.”

Blue Diamond stormed past the two of you and out of the room. An awkward silence fell once she had left.

“Do you think she’s planning on shattering me still?” you asked. Your tone displayed the nerves that had been hiding throughout the conversation.

“She wouldn’t risk angering me to that extent,” Yellow Diamond said.

“But now she suspects us,” you said.

Yellow Diamond sighed and turned to you. “Now she knows about us. She will not let this go and she will be keeping a close eye on you. Please try not to get yourself in trouble of any kind. She wants a reason to get rid of you.”

“Are there any rules about dating Diamonds?” you asked. “Because if so, it may be best that I remove myself from your presence from here on out.”

Yellow Diamond shook her head. “There’s nothing she can do about that.”

“Except for make your life harder,” you said. “I can save you from all that by leaving. I’ll return to her court and keep my head down. I did it in the past when Pink Diamond first found out.”

“They’re not the same gem,” Yellow Diamond disagreed. “It won’t work this time.”

You cast your eyes to the ground. “So, what do I do this time?”

“First, you’re going to start by remaining by my side,” she said. “And then you’re going to remember to tell me everything that happens. If somebody threatens you or tries to intimidate at you, I want you to inform me. I will deal with it. Then…” she sighed. “Then I want you to promise that you will never make me regret caring this much for you.”

A beautiful smile appeared on your face. “I will promise you that. In return, I want you to say that you’re not going to put yourself in any kind of danger because of me.”

“I can’t tell you that,” she said. “You see, if you were to get into trouble, I would fight for you. You would do the same for me.”

“But you’re a Diamond,” you insisted.

“And you’re a (y/n),” she replied. “Our gems don’t change this. I am no more important than you.”

You stared at her for a while. “I never thought I would hear that come from the mouth of a Diamond. You’re all superior to us.”

She laughed. “How can I be superior if I fell so hard for you?”


End file.
